Cielo Pocco
by Mari92
Summary: At twenty-five years of age he honestly shouldn't be surprised, but appearing in what seems to be the 1500s? And who is the boy that looks suspiciously a lot like him? Warning! This is a fan-fanfiction and if this bothers you don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

The Cielo Poco

Chapter 1

The sound of soft chirping from the birds in the backyard filled the ears of the Vongola Decimo or as his friends knew him as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna stood on his balcony admiring the view of the garden in the afternoon sun.

At the age of twenty-five, Tsuna had grown out of his baby-fat and his face now contained sharp features that made him resemble the portrait of Vongola Primo. The only exception being their hair color, Tsuna's hair being brown and Primo's being a yellowish blond. He was an average height for his gender at 184 centimeters tall. He had gained a lot of admirers from his college years and his time as Decimo.

Tsuna loved his garden at the Italian Mansion but the time was flowing away fast and he still had a mountain of paperwork sitting in his office that needed his immediate attention. Just as he was about to walk back into his dark office, he heard the sound of the three youngest of his Famiglia; Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. Tsuna smiled fondly with a hint of dread as the teenagers settled under his balcony. He was rather curious about what they were talking about but he couldn't hear anything clearly as he was on the third floor.

Tsuna caught himself spying on the three kids and almost smacked himself for being such a busybody. He had better things to do then eavesdrop on kids, he had that mountain of paperwork that his vicious teacher Reborn had given him some hours ago and probably expected to be finished soon. Tsuna sighed as he tried to resume doing his work. Fifteen minutes later Tsuna was ready to give up, he couldn't concentrate when he knew that Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta was right outside and it usually got troublesome when they were on the same place at the same time.

Tsuna ruffles his hair in agitation and halfway through the motion, he hears a gentle knock on his office door. Relief swept through his body at the interruption and composes himself into the boss of a mafia Famiglia, before saying a short; "Avanti."  
The door slowly opens to admit one of the mansion's butlers, carrying a small tray with a single cup of newly brewed espresso.

"Grazie, Alfredo." Tsuna said gratefully and his butler Alfredo smiled gently toward his master while placing the tray on top of a small table by the comfortable sofa in the corner of his office.

"Signor Decimo, a big package arrived for you in the mail. Signor Reborn said it didn't seem to be containing anything suspicious but that sir should be careful anyway. Shall I retrieve it for you?" Alfredo informed his master and quietly waiting for further orders.

"Bring the package to me Alfredo and could you please bring some of Bianchi's non poisoned cookies for me." Tsuna said without looking up from his work. Now he could fully focus on doing the miserable paperwork. He had gone through perhaps half of the mountain that was his work and finished his cup of espresso before Alfredo came back with the package in hand.

"Grazie, Alfredo. You may leave now." Tsuna dismissed his butler while looking over the package with curious brown eyes. He waited until his butler was gone before approaching the package. He stared thoughtfully at the medium sized box, nothing seemed amiss but you could never know when you were a mafia boss. Anything that looked innocent could be a trap and Tsuna could think of many ways to use a mail delivered box as a way to assassinate people. Reborn hadn't found anything but that didn't mean anything as he was only a man not an all mighty god, though Tsuna did admit there was very little that could escape that mans notice.  
There was no note to indicate where it came from or who it was from. Suspicious if anything, if it had been from any of the Famiglia's around the world there would have been a note as all of them knew of him, but as there wasn't a note it could be an enemy who sent it. Reborn had probably thought so too, as he could see the faint marks of the package having been opened and then re-sealed for discretion. It would have worked if it had been a few years ago but Tsuna knew Reborn quite well after ten years together. He wouldn't be surprised if the hit man had the contains go through scanning and every other possible way to show if the package was in any way harmful to him.

The brown box was bare except for a label written with a black marker saying;  
"To: Sawada Tsunayoshi, at Rosé Giardino Mansion."

The script was fishy. No one but his guardians, Reborn and his parents knew about his mansion in Sicilia. He also knew that his guardians would have at least left something to say it was from them and Reborn wouldn't have sent a package in the first place. His parents didn't send packages either as it was to expensive to transport from Japan to Sicilia.

'Who sent this and what do they want to give me?' He wondered as he slowly unveiled the contents of the mysterious box. He was quite surprised when he finally saw what the box contained, he had been expecting to see something amazing, weird, dangerous or even something unbelievable. Instead he found a map of Italy, which clearly was outdated as some of the areas of Italy had changed with time as there had been battles fought and won, which had made the present Italy the way it was. For instance on the map, the airports wasn't marked and land marks was a little different. The box also contained an old antique pocket watch made from silver, a change of clothes that was from the Renaissance period, an old leather satchel with soft leather and some leather pouches containing gold coins. The pouches also contained a little silver and copper coins.

There didn't seem to be anything more inside the box and Tsuna was stumped. What would he do with this stuff? It wasn't like he lived in the time period that these things were normal. Was it for a masquerade? If so, then why wasn't he informed he would attend? If not, then who's idea was it to send him antiques befitting a museum? Either way, he would need to talk to Reborn about this if it was a joke. Actually, now that he thought about it... This could be a joke, coming from someone who had noticed his resemblance towards the Primo. But then the question of 'why now' popped up in his head.

While he tried to figure out the meaning of the contents he heard an explosion from his beloved garden. Fearing that Lambo had caused trouble yet again, he jumped out of the balcony from the third floor and landed in a practiced crouch with little damage. He was oblivious to the fact that he was still clutching on to the strange package.

The scene that met him was familiar and made him sigh tiredly. I-pin looked furious and was scolding a crying Lambo, meanwhile an uncomfortable Fuuta was standing between the two, trying to calm both of the younger teenagers. 'Why couldn't their minds grow at the same time as their bodies?' Thought Tsuna as he went to the trio. He asserted the damage from the explosion and was happy to note that his garden was relatively undamaged. The things that was damaged could be replaced, still he wouldn't let the three youngsters get away with firing explosions on the property of Rosé Giardino Mansion.

"What... exactly, are you three doing?" Asked Tsuna calmly with a hint of steel when he was within reach of the teenagers. Apparently his voice was enough to snap the three of them from their bickering. It took them about one minute to assimilate the knowledge of his presence before they all started to talk at the same time. Tsuna could feel a migraine starting to build and it took all his will not to snap at the teenagers for silence. Instead he sighed and rubbed at his temple to keep his migraine in check.

"Calm down, one at a time alright?" Tsuna stated with a frown and the three immediately quieted down, much to Tsuna's delight. "Now, Fuuta, what happened?" He asked, knowing that only Fuuta would be giving him an objective statement of the situation.

"Well... Tsuna-nii, I was walking through the garden and saw Lambo-san and I-pin-chan talking. I went over wanting to know what they talked about, when I asked them they suddenly started shouting and insulting each other." Fuuta informed his brother figure. Tsuna nodded thoughtfully and glanced at I-pin who was currently glaring holes at a trembling Lambo.

"I-pin, what happened?" Tsuna asked, getting the attention from the young Chinese girl who stopped glaring for a moment to answer Tsuna's question.

"Sawada-san, Lambo let Irie-san, Spanner-san and Giannini-san borrow his ten-year bazooka. I strictly told him no, but he as usual didn't pay attention to me!" I-pin said pointing an accusing finger at Lambo, who was now standing there indignantly.

"Now, now... Calm down I-pin-chan. I'm sure that nothing is going to happen by letting the mechanics observe the bazooka." Tsuna soothed the young girl, Lambo on the other hand had a smug look on his face.

"That's not to say that it was okay, to lend it out Lambo." Tsuna said sternly without turning around. Lambo gaped at the back of Tsuna's figure incredulity painting his face. "What if it hadn't been someone we knew, eh? I think I will confiscate the bazooka if you aren't being careful with it." Tsuna said sternly meeting the teary eyes of the young Bovino.

"But, but... It's mine!" Lambo protested when he met the stern eyes of Tsunayoshi. He was surprised as Tsuna had never threatened to confiscate his things if he were out of line, it was something a parent would do.

"Head my warning Lambo and it goes for you too I-pin. I'll confiscate your gyoza buns if you are out of line." He told the laughing I-pin who wore a horrified expression that almost mirrored the one Lambo had just a moment before.

"Now that, that part is cleared up. We will go and check what the mechanics are up to." Tsuna stated before leading the group consisting of Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and himself towards the base that the three mechanics had claimed upon arrival to his mansion.

The automatic doors opened and they entered into the lair of his trusted mechanics. They were greeted by the sight of various metal parts laying in a pile on a table, that Tsuna had no knowledge of what they could have come from. The walls were littered by working tools, the only ones he recognized was the hammers, the screwdrivers and the saws. Nothing else.

They went a little further in and reached their destination. The destination being the mechanic's office, as the three wasn't in the work room that they had gone through. Inside the office, you could see Irie and Spanner checking over their computers. The computers that was hooked up to the bazooka.  
"Spanner, Irie... What are you doing?" Tsuna asked curious as he looked over all the cables and computers taking up a lot of space in the once spacious office.

"We are only trying to examine the bazookas parts and functions, Tsunayoshi-kun. I heard that if you try to mess with even a single part of the bazooka, something will happen. The best example of this is when five year old Lambo and fifteen year old Lambo's body gets switched." Irie-san explained to his boss casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hm... I'm sorry to say this Irie-san, but we already know that from earlier experiences." Tsuna told the mechanic while keeping an eye on Spanner and the kids. "Have you found out anything new?" He wondered out loud in an absentminded way, probably thinking of his now smaller stack of paper work he still had to finish.

That question made the mechanic freeze on the spot and slowly, very slowly turn towards his boss with a glint that Tsuna did not appreciate.

"Boss, you already knew? Why didn't anyone tell me?! I could have focused on another approach if this was already known!" Thundered Irie-san and everyone was still as they didn't want his ire on themselves.

"Right... Where is Giannini?" Tsuna asked uncomfortable with the awkward silence that had settled over the group.

"He went outside to inform the ex-Acrobaleno about our discoveries." Spanner replied monotonously when it was apparent that Irei wouldn't say anything.

"Which is totally unnecessary now." Grumbled Irie from his position by the computer. After all, their discoveries had already been known so they weren't as important as they had been before.

"Hm, I guess there wasn't anything to be worried about then. Irei-san, you might want to continue studying the bazooka as we don't know all there is to it yet." Tsuna said calmly as he walked around the device. That moment Tsuna would remember for the rest of his life. The moment when everything went downhill and the chaos surrounded the office. First Giannini arrived, riding the floating god knows what it is called, startling Lambo into standing and I-pin to punch Lambo in a reflex. This led to Lambo falling onto Giannini and Giannini bumping into Tsuna. Because of that bump, Tsuna's hands tried to stabilize himself and he hit the table where the bazooka was located and caused the device to fall onto him.

The rest of the occupants of the room, watched breathlessly as a loud 'poof' and orange smoke filled the room. Their eyes widened in fear, because there was no one appearing in replacement for their boss. They tried to tangle themselves out of the many cables and the fear they felt crept along their spines as when the five minute mark past, the Decimo had still not returned. As they were still in shock over what happened, next to no one noticed the faint green glow that Lambo's ring emitted.

- With Tsuna -

Tsuna groaned as he felt his back meet the ground. There was no pavement underneath his back, which he found as a blessing. He could have broken his bones if he had fallen on pavement, Tsuna thought as he struggled to get up. Slowly his mind began to take in his surroundings, he was alone in an alley. The smell of trash, old dishwater and urine made him gag. '_Where the hell, was he?_'

Tsuna tried to focus on anything beside the awful stench that was permeating from the surrounding brick walls. The first thing he noticed after the smell was the buildings, they seemed to be of old design. Perhaps he was in an old Italian city?

When he brushed off some dust from his black pants and white cotton shirt, he saw the box he had got in the mail earlier that day. He was surprised by it's presence, he was certain he hadn't carried it the whole time when he was visiting the mechanics. Though, he realized, he could have forgotten about it in the face of Lambo and I-pin's quarrel. It wouldn't surprise him in the least.

Tsuna mentally searched for any hostile presence, as he made his way towards the box. Finding none, he relaxed but didn't let his guard down completely, he was still in a unfamiliar town and might get ambushed at any time. With his luck, he was actually expecting some kind of ambush soon.

The contents of the box was the same as earlier; the pocket watch, the map, the change of clothes, the pouches with money and the leather satchel. He checked everything twice before settling the pocket watch in his breast pocket and everything else in his satchel. He was a bit worried about his change of clothes as the satchel didn't seem that big but after some trying the clothes went inside the bag. He slung the satchel over one shoulder and wondered silently where he was.

'_Well, first things first. I need to find someone to ask where I am, if I can find a phone later on to call someone to get me. I'll be home before dinner.'_ Tsuna thought optimistically as he wandered out of the alley.

oOo

After an hour strolling through the town, Tsuna concluded that the townspeople were shy and quiet. As he hadn't met a single human being on the streets. He found it weird at first that there was no trace of modern facilities in the town but dismissed it as perhaps the town itself was poor, and couldn't afford the new modernizations.

As Tsuna was forcibly sightseeing, he saw a sign saying 'Messina' and suddenly he knew where he was relatively to his home. What he found glaringly obvious though was that this Messina and the Messina he knew was different. For instance, his Messina wasn't filled with a rotten stench nor was the city so quiet. It was usually filled with tourists at this time of day. What more, the harbor was bigger then the one he remembered from his last visit and the ships were all made of wood!

The panic that suddenly roared it's ugly head was almost overwhelming, if he hadn't felt curious eyes watching him, he would have broken down right there in the middle of the street. That was another peculiar thing about the town, he had noticed on his stroll. People opened their windows to ogle him as they had never seen a man before, though he was experienced in getting attention, he still thought it was a little creepy.

Still not finding any people out and about, he tried to sit down on a nearby stone bench to catch his breath. He had been walking for three hours straight, he thought he deserved a little rest before continuing his way home. The sound of an explosion made Tsuna sigh in a resigned manner. 'Only me.' He thought dryly before getting up to follow the sounds of explosions. 'Only me would get tangled in an obvious fight, for no reason other than my hero complex.'

Tsuna had only walked a block before he bumped into a small figure that looked like a child. The child landed on his behind and stared up at him with both fear and shock.

"Ehi, you alright?" Tsuna asked the child, something about the child seemed familiar. The child had blond spiky hair and orange-brownish eyes, just like his own. In fact the child looked exactly like he had when he was a kid, realized Tsuna in the short time he observed the boy. The child couldn't have been older than eight, if Tsuna judged by the height but the child could both be younger or older than his height implied.

The boy himself seemed to be studying him as well, he noticed when he helped the boy to get up from the dusty road. They stared a little more before they both heard voices approach them.

"Where are you, brat?" A gruff voice demanded from within the smoke. Five large shadows were becoming clearer and they were holding a smaller figure by the neck of a smelly shirt.

The child beside him immediately heads for the men who was holding another kid, Tsuna guessed to save his friend from becoming the punching bag of the men surrounding him.

"Non!" Tsuna said sternly as he caught the blond child by the shoulder. He wouldn't let a small child run headfirst into danger so long as he was around. The kid didn't appreciate being caught though and Tsuna could understand the boy's point of view, but he wouldn't tolerate disobedience when their life's was at stake.

"Let me go!" Demanded the child angrily and tried to escape Tsuna's hold but to no avail. Tsuna decided to drag the child back to him and whisper; "Non testare il mio ragazzo pazienza." Tsuna growled in Italian while keeping an eye on the rouges. The smoke had now disappeared and the shadows now showed five large men and one red headed kid in one of the men grasp.

As the men laid their eyes on Tsuna and the boy in his hand, the assumed leader smirked at them.

"Well, well... Looks like the brat ran to his padre."  
The red headed kid froze and looked at them in terror and yelled; "Giotto, run you ritardato!"

* * *

**AN:**

**I have decided to upload one chapter at a time and I'll start with this. It is just as before, there isn't any changes except for correcting some words...  
**

**Hope you like it like you did before and I'll try to remember to upload the rest later...  
**

**/Mari92  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cielo Pocco_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Within the dark alleys of Messina in Sicily, two small figures ran as fast as their little legs would allow. You could see in the snippets of sunlight, that the two small figures was in fact two very dirty boys. One of the boys, had orange-brownish eyes and a mane of spiky blond hair, was breathing heavily as he chanced to glance over his shoulder to see if they were still chased. His companion however had blood red hair with a fire like quality and had reddish-brown eyes, looked at the other with panic and fear.

"Don't look back, idiota!" Hissed the red head as he didn't dare scream, in case their followers would locate them. They continued to run and suddenly they were out of the maze that was the alleys. They leaned on a nearby house wall to rest their aching lungs and breathe in more oxygen.

"Do you... do you think we lost them?" Whispered the blond child in a breathless way, eyes searching the shadows with keen eyes. The red head seemed to think for a moment before answering; "Sí... if we can get to the main road before night fall, I think we are safe." They grinned at each other, for a moment forgetting they still were on the run.

"Come back here you brats!" Yelled a gruff voice further down in the alley, the boys ran as fast as they could when they heard the running footsteps in their direction. The boys seemed to know this city very well, because after a few minutes they had lost their tail with an expertise that only children living on the street could manage.

"Giotto, take this and don't look back. I'll take care of the bastards while you place this somewhere they won't find it. Got it?" The redhead said with an air of hurry and gave his blond companion a small box, not bigger than a modern matchbox. Giotto cradled the box hesitantly before placing it in his inner pocket of his shirt.

"G, you can't possibly take on five grown ups by yourself! It's too risky, let me help!" Protested Giotto with a stubbornness that G only sighed in what could only be described to be annoyance.

"One of us has to get away Giotto." G said trying to explain his thoughts. "I'm experienced in fights, while you would only get in the way. You are also faster then me, so you could hide the box and be safe before the bastards notice you are gone. We will meet at the oak as soon as I get away."

Just as Giotto opened his mouth to argue, big beefy hands took hold of the scruff of his shirt. "Got you, brat. Now, we will..." The owner of the hands said before getting interrupted by a hit to his sensitive area. Now free of the hands, Giotto started to run as fast as he could. The sound of G's explosives made Giotto frown. G had started on the plan, now he just needed a safe place to store the stupid box.

It might have been the smoke or even a slight inattention to his surroundings, whatever it was we will never know because just as Giotto turned a corner he ran into someone. As he landed on his backside with a dull thud, eyes still filled with fear he gazed up at a man. A young man as he didn't have a beard yet, perhaps the man was one of the bastards? Every possible thought about him and G being screwed, dissipated when the man crouched down and asked; "Are you alright?"

The man looked familiar, but Giotto couldn't place if he had seen the man or not somewhere. The man had brown hair that seemed to be in a uncontrolled mess of spikes and he had orange-brownish eyes. The mans clothes were strange though, not fitting the current fashion. It was frustrating that the mans features was so familiar yet he had an answer nagging in the back of his mind. They remained like that, staring at each other, before the voices of his pursuers shook them out of their daze.

"Where are you, brat?"

Giotto paled and he tried to move to help his friend. The strange man stopped him however with a stern; "Non!"

The blond boy didn't know why his body complied without a protest but his friend needed him! He should be able to distract the bastards before... He struggled in the hands of the stranger and demanded that the man 'let him go!'. '_Merda! This guy has an iron grip, he just won't let go!_' Giotto thought helplessly as he struggled.

"Don't test my patience, boy." Growled the strange man in his ear and he couldn't help the feeling of dread. It was like listening to the nun that had been in charge of him an G before they ran away. The man just had that aura that screamed 'obey me'. Giotto couldn't really explain the feeling but he guessed he felt somewhat safe by the tone which confused him a lot.

"Well, well... Looks like the brat ran to his padre." One of the thugs smirked. Meanwhile the redhead was cussing up a storm, before yelling; "Giotto, run you blasted idiot!"

**- With Tsuna -**

'_Giotto?_' Was the first thought to make a real impact in Tsuna's brain. '_The kid's name is Giotto?!_' Tsuna's mind tried to take in the fact that the kid had the same name as his ancestor but then he rethought that. His ancestor had lived like... four centuries ago, there was no way. Absolutely no way, that this could be the same person. The times he had met the impression of the founder of Vongola was of a blond man in his thirties, this kid couldn't... No it was impossible for this kid to be...

Then he remembered. He remembered the chaos and confusion before getting hit by the bazooka. It might have malfunctioned and... He could for all intents and purposes be somewhere between the years of 1580 and 1600 if he calculated what he knew from his history lessons with Reborn.

Tsuna felt like smacking his forehead for always getting into ridiculous situations. This just proved that he had bad luck and never would get out of it. After all here he was in the middle of a street surrounded by five big brutes, two children that would one day be the creators of the Vongola Family and he probably had no way to get home as the bazooka had not appeared with him. The panic he had felt before returned with a strength that almost toppled him over, he was in a time where they still fought with swords and maybe muskets. There was no modern comforts to be had and... the sound of the boy next to him, brought him back to the present or the pasts present? He needed to stop thinking, he was getting a headache.

"Release him, you big brutes!" Yelled the child beside him that he now just knew the name of. Tsuna was in a pinch on what to do. Try to save the other kid G, talk the rough men to release G or make a run for it... He had never liked violence but he needed to face that he probably would have to fight these men if he couldn't talk to them.

"Quiet." Tsuna said with perhaps more irritation than he felt. '_Now, how to do this..._' Tsuna thought as the brutes was still a distance away, not so close that they could hurt them but close enough to hear what they said.  
One of the men stood a little further in the front of the others, apparently the leader of the group, took his choice away by saying; "Oi, brat! Come over here, then your little friend and padre won't get harmed. What do you say? It's a good deal, isn't it?" The man smirked in a way that told Tsuna that the man wouldn't keep his promise at all if the kid went along with it. It had it's perks of being a mafia boss, Tsuna thought. You learned to spot a lie fast or you might die in the battles between the famiglia's.

The kid made a move as if to walk over but Tsuna's hand kept him from going further. The expression on Giotto's face was defiant but Tsuna held his position and his eyes flashed with a glimpse of steel behind those warm eyes.

"Now, now gentlemen... I'm sure that we can settle this without a fight." He said with a soothing smile. The smile that Gokudera had once told him could tame lions in a rampage. He was sure that his right hand man was just exaggerating but he would try it out with these guys. "What has the boys done, now?" Tsuna said with an air of authority and played along on the brutes assumption that he was the boy's father, after all they were related even if it was a couple of generations between him and the present Giotto.

The leader of the group straightened up, he had clearly heard the way he spoke and was now looking like he was deliberating on something. Probably on what action to take, Tsuna guessed.

Tsuna remembered vaguely that in these times he would be considered an aristocrat with the way he was speaking and with how he owned a pocket watch in this time. Reborn had forced him to read on Italian history and he was sure that in the renaissance period that watches was rare. He was also pretty sure that his clothes made him into an unknown, he might or might not be a strange aristocrat that had come for his son... The leader of the group realized perhaps the danger Tsuna was as an unknown. They had no knowledge if he was backed up by guards somewhere in the shadows...

Suddenly one of the sidekicks laughed and said between his laughter; "Gentlemen? Hear than Albarn? He just called us gentlemen!"

The leader Albarn gave the man a dark look, then turned to face Tsuna with complete attention.  
"They stole an important artifact from our boss. We will leave afterwards." Albarn said with a sharp tone of voice. Tsuna frowned as he looked down at the kid in his hands, ignoring the way the redhead cursed from where he was held by one of the thugs.

"Is this true?" He said with such a strict tone that the child in his hands flinched and bowed his head to hide his eyes.

"No." Giotto said sounding a little small. Tsuna almost laughed when he saw the signs of a lie. Really children were such strange creatures... When faced with the option of telling the truth and a lie, they almost always chose the latter option. Even if the truth would save them from a harsher punishment, than if they had lied and the one delivering the punishment discovered it. Tsuna could imagine himself doing the same thing when he was that age. He didn't know any better after all...

"There you go gentlemen. I think there must have been a misunderstanding somewhere, after all my kid isn't a liar. Right, Giotto?"

The silence that settled over the group was tense and awkward. The thugs looked like they didn't know how to respond and the kids themselves looked like they couldn't believe that he had defended them.  
"I said, right Giotto?" Tsuna said with a stern tint to it. He could picture himself from how the thugs saw the situation. Here was one of the kids parents, probably a very rich aristocrat strangely clothed, stopping them from beating the kids by just speaking and apparently the kid had just lied to said parent.  
The thugs started to smile in a way toward his 'son' that he didn't like, but even they knew the boy had lied. They were enjoying themselves at how the situation had gone. From anger at being bested by kids to amusement at one of the boy's precarious situation under the hand of his father. They enjoyed the kids squirming and his avoiding of meeting the mans eyes.

"Yeah, boy." Said one of the sidekicks with malice in his eyes. "Tell the truth or we will, right guys?" The sound of four loud approvals echoed on the street they were still standing on.

Tsuna was almost pitying the blond boy, here he was in a situation where a stranger claims to be his father and being told to give up the artifact that he and his best friend had risked their lives for. Of course what they would do with the said artifact, he didn't know but they really did not have a use for it.

"I'm not lying! I don't have it." Giotto hissed between his teeth. Overall looking like an angry cat.

"Then where is it?" Growled the men, their behavior from before coming back instantly.

Tsuna intervened yet again by saying; "Perhaps this artifact of yours was dropped in the alley? After all I can smell that one of you are drunk, you probably dropped it somewhere and blame it on my son. What a pitiful thing to do." You could hear the sneer in Tsuna's voice as he glanced at one of the men. Then he continued; "Empty your pockets son, so we can leave sometime today. These thugs seem intent on you having whatever these men are searching for."

"Giotto!" Roared the redheaded kid as loud as he could for someone that small.

"Yeah, come on boy." Encouraged Albarn with mirth still hanging around the man. Albarn had noticed when he first saw the man that the mans likeness to the brat was uncanny. The boy even responded to the man as his own little ones would do when in trouble. Eyes darting around and the way he lied to try protect himself from punishment. He found it amusing and was a little admiring on how the aristocrat handled his very naughty child, who was glaring daggers at him and his men.

Slowly, the boy emptied his pockets which all of them was empty. The relief on the boy's face was a little comical if it weren't for the men's incredulity that the boy didn't have anything resembling their 'artifact' in his pockets.

"There gentlemen, no box. No nothing, so if you can release that boy we can be on our way. Or I'll call for my men who should be here in about," Here Tsuna flicked open his silver pocket watch to read the time. "five minutes, as I did take the time while walking here. What will it be gentlemen?"

**- Reborn & the gang -**

The sounds of weapons being held tightly and being brandished filled the ears of the five people on the floor namely – Irie, Lambo, I-pin, Spanner and Giannini.

"How come... How come it always happen something, when I turn my eyes off of you, ahoshi?" Growled an irritated storm guardian. "What have I told you about that stupid bazooka, of yours?"

Lambo was scared. He knew the reason why everybody was angry was because of him, but it honestly wasn't his fault. He hadn't known what would happen and neither did the others.  
"You said..." Lambo began shakily, trying to focus on Gokudera. Gokudera would know how to make everything right again, he had seen more times then he could count that Gokudera could do everything. So it might not be impossible that he would find a solution to this.

"Don't answer that, If you speak I will fill your head with lead." Reborn threatened the teen and inched his gun closer to the former's head.

"W-Wait Reborn…" Lambo stuttered against his better judgment and rational thinking. He knew that Reborn wanted him to shut up so to speak, but he was just as angry, scared and bitter as the ex-acrobaleno and the other guardians.

"Shut up herbivore! This is all your doing, the least you could do is take responsibility."

"Kufufufu~ As much as it pains me to say this... I agree with the little skylark. My Tsunayoshi-kun is now somewhere out there, in an unknown time frame all because of your stupidity." Mukuro glared at the five on the floor, but mostly at the young Bovino who was now on the verge of being hysteric.

"Ma~ ma~ Mukuro, whoever said Tsuna was yours?" Yamamoto said with a tense voice despite his cheerful facade, clearly showing his irritation at how his beloved friend was being referred as.

"Well, he is my future vessel is he not? Kufufufu~" Mukuro replied well naturedly.

"Your wish Pineapple Herbivore." Scoffed Hibari. This being an old discussion between, what he saw as Tsuna's herbivores.

The sudden noise of a gun shot, made everyone on their guard. Was it an intrusion or... ?  
As one every eye in the room turned to Reborn, who held his chameleon friend in his hands.

"Shut your mouths! You are obviously not helping." Reborn said through his pursed lips. He then searched for Spanner, the only one that might find their Decimo and bring him back. Spanner sat in front one of the many computers, typing like the devil was after him. It might as well be, Reborn was a sadist hitman.

"Spanner. Report." The hitman said sharply, his deadly calm was scary for everyone in the room.

"Well... The bazooka is working perfectly, the stats seems to be normal..." Spanner said after his eyes scanned information from another computer that beeped.

"But?" Drawled Yamamoto, sensing a catch in there somewhere.

"But it appears like, that we can't locate the Vongola Decimo. According to these readings that I and Shoichi have, the boss isn't in any time frame of the future.

"Which means?" Hibari asked impatiently. What was it with all scientists? Why did they always prolong their silence, when they could just tell them and be over it?

The rest of the occupants of the very crowded room, felt dread at what the answer to the skylark's question. Anticipation and other mixtures of emotions were now evident on their faces. Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn were the exception like always.

"The boss is not in the future nor is he in the present, that concludes that he is somewhere in the past."  
The silence that descended on the people in the crowded office of the mechanics was terrifying.

oOo

To be continued...

* * *

**AN:**

**I was a bit impatient so I decided to upload this chapter, which put me in a bind as then chapter 3 will be released sometime in March or April...  
**

**/Mari92  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cielo Pocco_**

**_Chapter 3  
_**

Time had flown away since the confrontation with the hooligans and Tsuna was currently watching the formidable sunset from the wide window in his newly rented room at the Primula Inn. It hadn't been easy to find Primula Inn as it was quite out of town and it was the only locanda(1) in this blasted harbor city that suited Tsuna's relatively high standards.

Primula Inn, though being so far out of town, was the closest to what Tsuna wanted in terms of cleanliness and service. They served food, had clean rooms, clear water and was pretty cheap in terms of money exchanged for renting a room as big as the one that Tsuna thought he and the boys needed. He would share the room with the boys, though he didn't see a problem with that and all it cost him was only three gold pieces for a weeks stay including everything already mentioned.

Tsuna thought it was a pretty good deal, considering all the comforts the price included and comparing how much he would have had to pay in the future for the very same thing. That thought made him frown and actually go through his pouches of money. He needed to know how much he actually had before he started spending money that might become scarce in the near future.

As Tsuna was sitting there counting his money, his thoughts began to wander to his very absurd situation. Everything had gone so fast that he hadn't really had the time to ingest the idea that he was in the past or that he had saved Giotto the first Vongola, his ancestor who right now was only a little boy who was in need of overall parental care. Even G, who Gokudera admired religiously, needed a guiding hand in both manners and temper management.

Ah, the stories Tsuna would tell his best friend about the first storm guardian when he got back...

Tsuna's thoughtful face deepened by this unconscious thought. How would he get back to his time? After all he didn't have the bazooka with him and even if he had had it he wouldn't know what to do, to bring himself back. These thoughts were plaguing his mind until Tsuna decided that he was tired and he couldn't muster up the effort needed to sort out these thoughts this evening. He would finish counting the gold before going back to enjoy the view of the magnificent sunset through the window.

The sound of light snoring to his right made his lips twitch slightly in an obvious effort to contain his amusement. The kids had tried to fight off sleep for as long as they possibly could, even though they were exhausted by the hike toward this inn. It had been a long search trying to find a suitable inn and it hadn't helped him any that the boys had been whining and being all out impossible on the way to Primula Inn. It had been the first time in many years that Tsuna's patience had almost run out. His temper had been nearing it's boiling point when the group consisting of Tsuna, G and Giotto finally saw the shape of a building in the distance. The building resembled the description they got from an old woman they had met in town right after Tsuna had rejected the fifth inn or something that very afternoon.

Tsuna remembered the very long walk from town to this inn. He wondered briefly if it had been such a good idea to let the kids follow him? Sure it had been annoying in the beginning but he hadn't thought they would actually follow after him when he searched for an inn to stay in. He certainly didn't think they would start talk to him either...

He glanced towards the bed that the two boys was sharing and smiled a dry smile when he remembered how the boys had successfully convinced him that he was responsible for them after he had saved their lives. Really, they certainly knew how to pressure someone into agreeing with them, didn't they? Tsuna turned his eyes towards the now star filled sky before falling asleep in the very uncomfortable chair.

- With Reborn and the gang -

"The boss is not in the future nor is he in the present, that concludes that he is somewhere in the past."  
The silence that descended on the people in the crowded office of the mechanics was terrifying.

"Decimo will be fine. He is merely being given a choice to change the future. Or should I say the present?" An unknown man said suddenly, shocking the occupants of the room, because they failed to sense his presence. As they gazed (glared) at the newcomer they were shocked when they recognized who it was.

"You're…!"

"Grandfather Talbot." Reborn finished, his voice was calm but he too was shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Oya, Oya the legendary metal craftsman that was rumored to have worked for Primo?" Mukuro asked, it was his first time meeting the man, and he couldn't help but let his curiosity show.

"Ho-ho-ho yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Decimo's mist guardian." Talbot replied making his way to the center of the office. He studied his surroundings; there he found Decimo's guardians as well as some of his most trusted members of his Famiglia.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Spanner asked from his place by the computers.

"The previous heads of Vongola have decided to give Decimo a chance to change…" Talbot trailed before getting interrupted by the bickering between the guardians until Reborn fired his gun in a sudden bout of impatience silencing the room. Reborn gave the old man a glance and Talbot took the chance to continue.

"E'la nostra ora incisa sull'anello' (2)" Talbot said. "The hours of the previous heads were engraved inside the ring. They felt Decimo's internal struggle and have arrived on this decision, they have lain the past, present and future of Vongola in his hands…  
_…To flourish or to perish, it's up to you now, Vongola Decimo._"

- With G and Giotto after threatening the thugs-

G and Giotto stood nearby the stranger whose appearance was so similar to Giotto, debating silently if they should or shouldn't trust the very odd aristocrat. The man hadn't moved since the the five scoundrels ran away.

Giotto was curious about the man while G was both suspicious and skeptic of the unknown man. G insisted that they should not trust him, seeing that the said aristocrat was kind of peculiar walking around the city without a companion or guard of any form. The man might not even be an aristocrat, for all they knew the man could have stolen the clothes and mimicking aristocratic behavior. The guards thing had been just a ruse after all, not that the thugs knew that as they had ran away, but it was interesting that the man acted as if he really had guards lurking behind the shadows.

"G, I think we can trust him. I don't feel any malice or cruelty from him, why don't we show him around the city?" Giotto questioned as his gut feeling told him that the man wasn't dangerous to them. The man was giving off a sense of warmth, love and security, something that both he and G craved more than they were willing to admit. Giotto came to a sudden decision. He and G would accompany the man around the city, if only as a thanks for saving their lives.

"Don't be naive, Giotto. Can't you see the resemblance between you at all? The two of you look so alike it's creeping me out. For all we know he may be that bastardo father of yours who abandoned you!" G said harshly and Giotto winced as he was reminded of their past at 'Santo Stefano di Camastra' (3) one of the orphanages in Messina. The topic had been a sore spot and almost a taboo between them, after all who wants to be reminded that they had been abandoned by their own parents?

Giotto knew he shouldn't feel the tiny spark of hope that the man before him could be his father, but it was there anyway. A certain part of him insisted that the man was family, how he didn't know but he would try to find out. Giotto felt slightly hurt though that his best friend and adopted brother didn't trust his quite famous instinct. After all, they had relied upon it thousands of times ever since they had ran away from the orphanage.

"Perdonami, Giotto. I didn't mean to... It-it's just that I-I'm worried and, you know..." G tried to say when he noticed the impact of his words by the sad expression on Giotto's face.

Suddenly the odd brunet was beside them and his eyes looked over them before quietly saying; "Are the both of you alright? No injuries or anything?

G had to admit that this oddball of an aristocrat was quite refreshing, he signaled to Giotto that '_Yeah, maybe we should join the odd man that cares._' before focusing his attention to the strange man.

With Tsuna and the kids

Tsuna looked over the kids and found that no they didn't have any injuries only slight bruising from the harsh treatment. G had some scratches that he claimed came from his gunpowder bullets, which were looking like small black pellets or beads depending on the size. Tsuna was quite impressed that the little boy could make these things in this time and age, as he hadn't seen such things from his own time.

After he had checked that both boys were okay, Tsuna asked if they knew of any place which served food. He was starving now as it had been some time since he had last eaten, that and he needed a place to stay.

That was when the problems started, according to Tsuna. Firstly, the bars didn't serve what Tsuna would call nice food, so the boys dragged him to the closest inn that served a somewhat edible food. Secondly, there was no inn in the city that seemed up to his 'picky' standards and the boys were getting both irritable and sullen by the minute.

Honestly it had been a stroke of luck when they encountered an old lady who gave him the directions of the locanda called Primula Inn.

oOo

As soon as they entered the inn a smooth feminine voice said; "Buona sera, signore. Welcome to Primula Inn, what can I help you with?"(4)  
There before them stood a young teenage girl with straight black hair and smothering brown eyes behind a counter. There was a book beside her, that Tsuna assumed was the guest book that most inns had even at this time to keep records.

"Ah, good evening signorina. Are there any rooms available for me and these two boys?" Tsuna asked tiredly. The boys standing behind him looking just as exhausted as he himself felt.

"Sí, but only one room. It's the largest and the most expensive, two gold pieces for the room and one extra if you want food and clean sheets. One silver if you want the use of the bathtub, as I can see you might need it." The girl said as she glanced over them and their dusty clothes. "The room has two beds in it and all other necessities inside. Can you aff-" She continued but was interrupted by the money clinking across the counter were Tsuna had thrown the required coins.

"Thank you, signorina. We will take it, where is the room and can you bring the tub up to the room?" Tsuna wondered not in the mood to be asked about money. Right now all he wanted was to change clothes, eat and perhaps a clean bed to sleep in.

The girl went silent at the money and quickly pocketed them before he would change his mind and showed them the room on the second floor and said that the tub would be up soon _young master_. As soon as the girl left, the two tired boys rounded up on Tsuna who had seated himself in the only chair in the room they had been given.

"Who are you? Are we going to be staying here? What's your name? Are you Giotto's father?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

(1) **locanda** - inn, bread & breakfast  
(2) **E'la nostra ora incisa sull'anello'** - It is the engraved on our time '  
(3) **Santo Stefano di Camastra** - An orphanage somewhere in Scicila? No idea, as it is taken from the original work of 'Little Sky' by ookami sora-chan27 . Before there is an outcry, I have permission to write this.  
(4)**Buona sera, signore.** - Good evening, sir. (Also I'm not sure if they greeted people like that in their time. I'll just have to depend on modern greetings.)

**AN:** **This is 1.000 words shorter than my usual 3.000 word count, but I hit a road block at the ending and how to continue from there. I need to counsel my best friend on this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An awkward silence permeated the high quality inn room after the last asked question. Both boys were waiting for an answer in a very annoying combination of curiosity and agitated suspense, yet Tsuna did not know what to say. The thought of saying '_Uh, no. You are my great great whatever grandfather and I'm actually your descendant 400 years down the line._' probably wasn't a great idea. But being Giotto's father... Him? The mere idea of masquerading as the boy's father was ridiculous, yet how else were he supposed to explain their relation and they were obviously related even though it were a couple of generations between...

Tsuna slouched in his chair and brought one of his hands to his chin, his thumb and index finger unconsciously forming the letter 'L' while thinking. Now that his mind was thinking about it though, how old were the boys? His eyes glanced at both boys and assumed that they might be around eight years old, which would mean that he became a father at the age of sixteen or seventeen. If he had been an aristocrat then maybe it would sort of make sense, he supposed. The main problem being that he wasn't a noble, but maybe... What about a trader? Slowly a plan began to form inside his mind.

"Hey, are you listening?!"

The sudden shout in front of him made Tsuna refocus his attention on the impatient little redhead, who right at this moment glared up at him. Tsuna briefly noted to teach the little guy manners on his already long 'to do' list.

"Quiet down, vespa rosso.(1)" Said Tsuna in slight irritation. His patience had not miraculously recovered just by resting in the chair, it was still at it's limit after the long trek to this inn and right now he needed a quiet moment to think before dealing with them. "I'll answer your questions after we all have had a bath and good nights rest. Not before, capiche?"

Right before the child opened his mouth, no doubt to yell some obscenities his way, there came a soft knock on their door and a moment later the wooden tub was brought inside. Both G and Giotto were fascinated by the tub and all of the activity put together to bring the water and fill the tub, therefore it came as no surprise for Tsuna that they forgot that their questions had not been answered.

oOo

Somewhere in the labyrinth of slums in Messina

"Shit!" Groused one of the five thugs who had chased after the boys previously. "Albarn, what do we do now? We got neither the artefact nor the boys, the boss is going to be pissed." Wondered the same thug seriously as he leaned against the dirty alley wall. All of their attention were on their chosen leader as the question on their mind was asked.

There was a moment of silence before the man, Albarn said; "We lay low."

"Huh?!" Came the surprised chorus from all of them.

Albarn gazed calmly at the four other men. None of them seemed to have noticed what he himself had when the aristocrat had flicked his watch open. There was something in that man's eyes that actually made him scared, it might have been the eerily fire like quality they had taken when he threatened them. They didn't stand a chance against the aristocrat, not even five against one. He was certain of it.

"We keep an eye out for those kids and when they are alone we grab them. That aristocrat is no meek little mouse and no idiot, didn't you see the way he looked at us? He didn't see us as a threat which means he is dangerous." Albarn explained with such a grim expression that no one doubted that he was serious.

- With Tsuna and the boys -

Apparently a bath were as foreign to these boys as coffee were to the 1580s, Tsuna mused after a very very exhausting 'bath time'. Thankfully the tub had been large enough for all three of them, so they could all bathe at the same time otherwise they might never have been done with the way both G and Giotto squirmed. Honestly, what was so scary about getting clean?

When they were finally done with the bath both boys rushed to the mirror that had been brought together with the tub. G and Giotto stared with open mouths at their reflections as they had never known how much dirt they had had on their bodies, now you could clearly see that G was a redhead and not a brunette as Tsuna had thought before recognizing G and Giotto was what most would call a 'strawberry blond' but Tsuna called the color 'golden' because that's what it looked like to him. Both boys were thin and really tanned which surprised Tsuna a little because he thought the dirt would have fended off the sun rays but apparently not.

It was only when Tsuna had dried off and began to put on his change of clothes that he had in his bag, that the boys seemed to remember that he hadn't answered their questions. This time however, it was Giotto that tried to breach the subject.

"Sir, are we going to be staying here?" Giotto tried to sound calm but he grimaced when he could hear the small trembling of insecurity in his voice. He didn't want to annoy the man as remembered quite well the tone of voice he had used before and the similar way he had been scolded hours previously when he and G had been cornered by the dumb thugs.

"Leoncino..."(2) Sighed Tsuna tiredly and grimaced at the small flinch the boy gave at his tone. "This is an inn and I payed for our stay, so yes we will be staying here." The '_for now_' implied yet not mentioned out loud. When Giotto were not dismissed or snapped at like before the bath, he tried to ask another question but G were faster, also sensing that Tsuna were more relaxed now and easier to pry answers from.

"So, what do we call you?" G asked in a sort of cheeky way that made Tsuna frown. A clear sign that he was thinking about something, not that the children could see that as he was still changing into his renaissance clothes and had his back towards them. He glanced over his shoulder at the children and observed how nervous Giotto seemed to be while G didn't seem to be really interested.

"My name is Tsunayoshi _Vongola_, but you can call me Tsuna." He said while buttoning up his shirt. "Now then! It's time for little boys to go to sleep, don't even start my little firecracker. Bed." Continued the man, now known as Tsuna to the boys, sternly while pointing to one of the beds inside the room.

Both boys gave loud indignant protests that Tsuna skillfully ignored and there was a lot of arguing going on before they were firmly tucked into the bed, which was a skill that Tsuna had learned long ago by taking care of his young lightning guardian Lambo.

Tsuna waited patiently for them to fall asleep before he let his mind wander through all possible questions that could be sprung upon him in the morning. Giotto and G would with a hundred percent certainty question him as soon as he woke up. So he needed his backstory to be without any possible holes being exploited and yet flexible enough to add stuff as he goes...

'_So much to do and so little time, this will be an all nighter I guess..._' Groused Tsuna inside his mind. Who was the man called Tsunayoshi Vongola? A trader no doubt, that would explain if he has odd knowledge or if he forgot some important event that happened recently. It would also explain why Giotto hadn't been with 'him' per se, as 'he' had probably been on one of his travels trading different goods... And as he had no goods on him whatsoever, he must have been robbed or attacked on his way here which in turn would explain why they would go to the market the next day...

'_Let's see... We need clothes, shoes, some kind of provisions, a wagon with roof... Water barrels, blankets, perhaps something to trade as I will pose as a merchant for now._' He let out a deep sigh as he settled into the only chair in the room again. '_But most of all we need money. How much do I have in those pouches?_'

oOo

Waking up had never really been a nice thing for Tsuna, not ever since he met Reborn at the tender age of fourteen and it still weren't even if he didn't get an awful wake up call by bullets thrashing his bed this morning. Instead he had been woken up by a hideous noise that could only be a rooster in this time and age. _A freaking rooster_, that apparently had decided his windowsill was a great perch... If he had had his gun he would have just pulled the trigger and killed the bird, then roll around and sleep like a log, but sadly he didn't have it. For that reason alone, he had to painstakingly get up from wherever he had fallen asleep last night and chase away the stupid bird.

The sound of soft giggles behind him made him more aware of his surroundings. '_The children..._' He thought absentmindedly as he approached the table containing a jug of water and a bowl. As he washed his face thoroughly with the water, he could hear whispered conversations behind his back. Not really a subtle way to hide their communication of their 'private' discussion as he could hear everything, not that he would tell the boys that. He learned quite a lot by, eavesdropping, simply listening.

"G you can't ask that again," drifted the hushed voice of Giotto. "But we need to know Giotto!" Answered G just as hushed but with heat. Tsuna could feel their eyes staring into his back and wouldn't admit it out loud but their banter was kind of nostalgic to listening to.

"If you are wondering about your parentage, then I must honestly say that I don't know. I won't deny the resemblance, as it is quite obvious, but it's been years since I was here in Messina last." Tsuna stayed as truthful as he could and technicality he hadn't lied, it had been years since he was in the city Messina. The last time was when he wanted to travel to the main house in Italy from his mansion."How old are you boys anyway?" Tsuna wondered while he straightened his clothes from any wrinkles that had formed after a nights sleep.

Both children glanced at each other in a silent conversation. The redheaded boy seemed to be deep in thought, meanwhile the blond boy simply stared at the other clearly also waiting for the answer.

"Seven summers, I would reckon..." Mumbled G even as he stared at his fingers. "The nuns said we were five the day before we ran away and it's been two summers on our own... That would make us seven, right?" G said pensively as he turned toward Giotto to confirm his thoughts.

"Hmm, it might be a few days give or take though..." Said Giotto as he scratched his chin absently.

Turning to face both boys directly, he was surprised to find them both dressed and sitting on top of their bed almost vibrating with energy. The sight made him remember times with Lambo and he was amazed they hadn't bombarded him with questions about this or that already.

"Then I wasn't far off with them being eight, although they were seven..." Muttered Tsuna quietly to himself, before he realized what they said registered into his mind. "Wait! What? Nuns?!"

His baffled expression and tone of voice must have surprised both children as they hastily tried to change the subject. Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion at their hasty retreat and just as he was about to call them out on it, he was interrupted by a persistent knocking on their door. They were clearly relieved and he couldn't shake of the feeling that wherever they had been before the streets hadn't been a nice place, although the streets couldn't have been any better really...

"Just so you _know_ boys..." Began Tsuna as he walked over to the door, "This conversation isn't over."

- With Reborn -

'_Where the hell have my stupid student gone?_'

Reborn had been sitting quietly in his own chair inside Sawada Tsunayoshi's office for hours, thinking through every possible outcome of his boss's little vacation in the past. Would things change minutely or would his little '_dame-Tsuna_' create an alternative timeline by his jaunt into the past?

Something Reborn noticed early on was that there was only one single past, but plenty of possible futures or alternative universes. The problem Giovanni, Spanner and Irie had was to determine the 'where' in the past that Tsuna had ended up in. Apparently it wasn't easy to find missing persons through the time stream and it had already been a week!

"Tsuna, if you don't get back soon..." Muttered Reborn with a dark glint in his eyes into the almost dark office.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**AN: Around 2000 words after I found my Story Note Book and hopefully better. I have never written Reborn before on my own, so feel like he became a little... Well, he could have become better. Chapter 5 is underway and if I can answer my own questions that I have writen down then it'll be out sooner than anticipated from my side.  
**

**Although I want more people to take the time to reflect or only to ask questions on this story, well I guess I can't have everything.  
**

**Major question!**

**- Do I repeat myself in this?**

**Translation:**

_**1 - Red bee or red wasp**_

_**2 - Little lion**_

**These translations are from Google translate, if they are wrong PM me.**


End file.
